Plastic containers that are produced using a blow-fill-seal method (BFS method) such as the one described in EP 2 269 558 A1 and also known in the industry by the name “Bottelpack® System” are used for foods and beverages as well as in the medical field with great advantage for packaging pharmaceuticals, diagnostic materials, enteral nutrition, and medicinal products such as flushing and dialysis solutions, and the like. The embodiment of the container neck section and of the head section that seals the access opening on the neck section as a single piece in the blow mold method has the advantage that the container contents only contact a polymer that forms the container material, which polymer is typically a plastic such as LDPE, HDPE, or PP. The low germ count/sterility of the container contents can then be ensured in containers produced and filled in this manner.
The separating region, via which the head section is formed on the neck section, is configured in such containers as a predetermined breaking point at which the head section can be released from the neck section for an extraction process. In order to enable the user to release the separation region reliably and conveniently, U.S. Pat. No. 4,176,755 has already disclosed a container of the aforementioned type, which has, as an opening or tearing aid, an actuation element in the form of a sleeve section that the user can actuate. In its standby position, the sleeve section surrounds the neck section and at least parts of the head section in the nature of an outer ring. The user can actuate the outer ring. In an actuated state, the outer ring releases the separating region by tearing open the predetermined breaking point.